Kanata
General Information Kanata is about half the size of the current largest Hawaiian islands. It was sealed off in the late eighteenth century when the Europeans came to Canada. The land is comprised of three groups: The Natives (First Nations People who are supposed to be there), the Nuns (the Europeans who found Kanata), and the Youkai. This place doesn't have many laws, but rather dominions elected by the six guardians to prevent youkai from completely slaughtering the weak. The day and night cycles work much differently in Kanata: the sun is always out for six months of the year called the light months. It is absent the other six months, called the dark months. Inside the sanctuary, the Everclimbing Mountain exists in the north, where the Bloody River begins. This connects to the Niagara Falls on the outside. The Bloody River falls down the mountain as a waterfall to the foot of the mountain, where the church is located. The Church is an old, giant cathedral, inhabited by the Nuns. The river continues through the Screaming Forest, where it branches off in two directions - one going East and one going West. The east path eventually and suddenly ends as the current runs beneath the land, while the west path travels over the plains. In the middle of the plains is a giant tree, standing as tall as the barrier and shading most of the plains. This prevents them from becoming very hot in the light months. Following the river after that leads to the foggy wastelands, from which it is said nobody has returned. Background Kanata was once a much different land, with a lake, guarded by a spirit beaver whose greed led them to hoard the fish all to themselves. To do this, they built a dam to prevent the fish from leaving the lake, and flowing into the river, also slowly stopping the water from leaving, somewhat flooding homes in the area. One day, Wesakechak decided enough was enough, and fought the beaver. Despite the beaver's best attempts to win, even resorting to dirty tricks, Wesakechak won. The destruction of the dam was made, however the water didn't flow through the river, but rather began to flood faster. The beaver had placed a curse on the lake, eternally flooding the land. Wesakechak built a boat, and loaded as many creatures upon it as he possibly could, before the land was too flooded to do anything more. Many creatures died in this great flood. Most believed there was no way anything could survive the flood, and so it was assumed the beaver died in the flood as well. The Raven, seeing the despair of everyone on the boat, decided to fly around to see if there was any land left, only to come back empty clawed. After years of being on a boat, fishing being the only way to get food, moss built up around the boat, and thickened up. The wolf had an idea, and was the first to attempt walking onto the moss, to find it was, indeed thick enough to walk on. From there, the moss thickened up so much that the top layer died, and eventually turned to dirt. Some water still gets through the moss, but overall, it's the Kanata that is known to the current day. With the placement of the barrier also came the threat of the flood. Wesakechak saw that the flood was still affecting the land, and for a year, he looked for a way to prevent it, but failed to find one. To buy time, Wesakechak turned into a giant tree in the middle of Kanata, to absorb the water and push against the barrier, preventing Kanata from being destroyed by the barrier and by water. Happenings Any significant events that have occurred to me since I was introduced? Politics If I am a place people can live in, what is my political stance? If I am a mountain, am I owned? If so, which faction/s or individual/s own/s me? If I am a city, who runs me, and what are my relations to my neighbours? What lives in me? How big is my population? If I am a sanctuary, what are my relations with other sanctuaries? Trivia * The plains are also known as the Safe Plains because the six guardians watch over them. * The Nuns are trying to take Kanata for themselves and want to kill the natives for the Safe Plains. * The Great Tree is causing magical distortions within Kanata that are only getting worse as time goes on. Category:Location Category:Sanctuary